In Another Life
by pro-uchiha
Summary: Perhaps, in another life, they'd be together.


**A lil' fantasy AU :)**

 ***takes place after a few months of Naruto's the Last Movie***

 **this is basically just me having fun with Sasuhina + nostalgia listening to TaeYang's Wedding Dress which kind of (really) inspired me. Anyways, ENJOY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke walked across the archway, leading to the other side of the bridge. It was snowing a bit, coating the Konohan pavements with a white blanket.

He stumbled and limped, feeling the buzz the sake left in his blood.

He had just escaped from his best friend's wedding reception. The idiot of course galled him by serving ramen in his own wedding. Sasuke snorted. He really should not have been surprised considering it was Naruto Uzumaki.

His fucked out mind wandered through the shots of the big event that day.

Sasuke remembered the cherry blossoms mingling with the snowflakes, creating a beautiful haze of white and pink dusting on the wedding guests.

As the best man, Sasuke was forced (forced, I tell you!) to wear an elegant black kimono with a camellia pinned on the chest.

He also remembered Naruto throwing up before he walked on the aisle, nerves wracking up every bone in the future Hokage's body.

He remembered the way hopeful women stole glances at the ragged bachelor who had returned from a long journey after the war.

He remembered the after-party where he barely ate anything and sulked in the corner watching everyone else socialise.

Sasuke also remembered Sakura, in her alluring pink kimono, pushing up to him with a blush on her cheeks and a pleading glint in her emerald eyes.

He had also remembered pushing her away to get drunk.

He remembered it all but it was blurry compared to the way he remembered the. bride.

The beautiful bride.

She had walked down that aisle with the grace and elegance of a true heiress, although that title had been stripped away from her and handed over to her younger sister.

Sasuke tilted his face up and closed his eyes.

He remembered the way the white kimono looked so regal on her, her doing the justice on the dress instead of the other way around.

He replayed the way her lavender eyes welled up with un-contained tears, a dust of blush flittering across the bridge of her nose making her look like a porcelain doll.

Sasuke had ached to free her indigo locks from the white headress and run his fingers through it. He thirsted for those pink, plump lips that stretched in a smile.

With every step she took on that aisle, she took his every breath away.

But the tears of joy, the smile, the blush-they weren't for him.

No.

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned towards the frozen abyss of the water. He took a deep breath and released it, watching it dissolve into a white puff due to the cold temperature.

The last Uchiha can't help but feel a bit bitter about it all.

That she should have been his.

But as soon as the thought entered his mind, Sasuke immediately stomped it out.

No, she was Naruto's. Fully. She had never steered a look his way. Never.

She had always been in love with the dobe.

She had always chosen Naruto over him.

In the academy, whereas girls and boys alike admired him and indulged his pride, she had always loved and admired the one person everyone loathed.

She saw something in Naruto that she believed in.

And Sasuke admired her for it.

Fell in love with her soon after.

Burying those thoughts and emotions to fulfil his goal of revenge and retribution, only to come back and find out he had lost her. Completely.

She was never yours to begin with.

Sasuke groaned and decided to head home to the empty, lonely Uchiha compound.

The bright street of the village soon dispersing upon reaching the desolated road leading to his home.

Sasuke pushed open the gate, his ominous eyes taking in the seemingly permanent darkness the once proud Uchiha complex now gave off.

He remembered that Night; instead of feeling fear and hot anger, a heavy feeling of loneliness and anguish crushed his chest.

Sasuke shook his head and continued to walk on, finally reaching the house his mother, father and big brother had resided in.

He pushed aside the door, apart from the ghastly corpses and the blood stains, everything remained the same.

Sasuke hadn't bothered changing anything, why should he? It wasn't like he was planning on marrying a certain someone as soon as he got home, cleaning the compound up to welcome her, and filling the empty house with the laughter of his children and the soothing voice of his wife.

Sasuke snorted at his piteous state.

The Great Sasuke Uchiha has fallen because of a woman.

He fell on the futon situated on the hallway, where he had been sleeping for the past week he got back.

The Uchiha closed his eyes, letting sleep take over, and trying not to think of indigo tresses and lavender eyes.

* * *

Sunlight seeped through his closed eyelids as he blinked them open. He groaned at the feeling of someone hacking at his skull as he shifted on the bed and hugged the woman next to him tighter.

Wait.

What the fuck?!

Sasuke abruptly sat up and gazed at the form of a female hidden under the white sheet.

He looked down on his bare chest and paled. He didn't remember bringing in someone last night, unless someone snuck into the compound and-Sasuke gritted his teeth and flung the white sheet away from the woman's body and was about to demand answers when he stopped.

A very much naked Hinata laid next to him , her indigo hair fanned out on the pillow while some obscured her ample breasts from view.

He hadn't caught sight of her lower region considering the blanket still covered that part (much to his disappointment).

Sasuke gulped and willed himself not to give in to the temptation of running his hands on her curves and inner thighs-he flushed a deep red.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and caught sight of him hovering over her. She giggled. "Sasuke-kun, just wait a few more minutes," she pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her waiting lips.

Sasuke tensed.

And then for a moment, Sasuke gave in and allowed himself this-this reward of holding her close and feeling her soft lips move against his.

The real one was way better than his dreams.

Then he remembered.

This was his best friend's wife.

It took all his will power for Sasuke to push off of her. "H-hinata-wha-what happened?! Why are you here?" he demanded weakly, feeling himself lose it. Hinata raised an inquiring eyebrow, "What do you mean, Sasuke-kun? Are you all right?" the Byakugan goddess sat up on the bed and placed a cold hand on his heated face.

He averted his eyes from her breasts and instead focused on her intense gaze. "I-I'm fine, but Hinata-"

The sudden urge to vomit suddenly overcame him and he jumped off the bed to get to the bathroom.

He flipped open the toilet cover and threw up. He rested his head on the porcelain seat. Did they both cheat on Naruto? Was he so drunk that he had not noticed he had taken home his best friend's wife?

Sasuke wanted to throw up again.

He felt like hell.

Beads of sweat poured down his back and face and there was a sour taste in the back of his throat, Sasuke pretty sure he looked like hell too.

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand touch the base of his neck, rubbing it in a soothing way. Sasuke leaned into the touch, unconsciously. "Are you all right, Darling?" Hinata whispered, moving her hands to his temples and massaging them.

Sasuke moaned and then realised what he was doing. He pushed her away and tried to give her a weak glare.

"Hinata, you have to get ou-"

"Kaa-san, is otousan okay?"

A small boy with tousled bluish-purple hair and large black eyes walked into the bathroom, a worry look placated on his face directed at him.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open as he heard Hinata answer, "I think otousan has the stomach flu, Yukio-kun." Hinata cooed and pecked the little boy on the forehead.

The boy, Yukio, gave Sasuke a skeptical look and then nodded in agreement with Hinata.

"You're right, okaasan, otousan doesn't look so good."

Hinata giggled and lightly pushed the boy out of the bathroom, "All right, well, wash up. Okaasan will take you over to Naruto-ojichan. I have to stay and take care of otousan."

Yukio's ebony eyes widened, "Okay! And then after otousan can train me?" his imploring eyes wandered from Hinata into Sasuke's surprised ones.

Hinata looked at him patiently, her loving eyes prodding him to answer who was apparently their son.

Sasuke was about to pass out.

He gulped, "Uh...y-yeah..."

he flashed the adorable little boy a weak smile and Yukio retaliated with a bright one. Yukio ran out of the bathroom with an excited, "Get well soon, otousan!"

Sasuke could see through his peripheral vision, Hinata smiling softly at him. She crawled forward and cupped his cheek which he leaned into desperately.

This must be a dream, he thought groggily.

Hinata giggled again making Sasuke's stomach churn.

If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. "I'm taking our son over to Naruto-kun's all right? I'll be right back. Will you be okay?" she asked, leaning onto him, fully embracing him in her arms.

Sasuke caught a whiff of her lovely flowery smell that he loved so much.

He buried his nose in her downy hair.

He wanted to stay there, in that tiny bathroom, in her arms, forever.

Then Sasuke realised he probably smelled horrible and nudged her away. Hinata pouted and pushed strands of black bangs away from his weary eyes which were gazing lovingly at her.

"Hey, what was that about?" she teased. Sasuke fought back a smile. He loved seeing this side of her, all playful and caring.

Sasuke admired the way she looked so adorably tiny in his black shirt, the high collar reaching up to her chin.

And when she got up to leave, Sasuke felt a feral arousal of possessiveness stir in him as he saw the proud Uchiha fan emblazoned on her back.

Sasuke had the urge to bend her over and take her, all of her.

"I'll see you."

"Hn..."

* * *

The compound looked much brighter as Sasuke stepped out of the bedroom. He walked about, taking in portraits of Yukio and Hinata and him hanging all over the place.

(he strayed too long on one particular picture in which Hinata wore an elegant white kimono with Sasuke by her side, smiling down at her).

He followed the sound of laughter and talking which led him to the kitchen.

Sasuke leaned on the doorway watching mother and son interact. He smiled.

Hinata had tied her hair up in a chignon and was fixing onigiri for Yukio.

"Listen, Yukio-kun, don't let Naruto-ojichan feed you too much ramen," Hinata patronised but lovingly.

The little Yukio stood on a stool next to his mother.

"Hai, kaasan," he nodded obediently.

"And you'll make sure otousan gets well?"

Hinata smiled widely, "Hai."

She wrapped Yukio's bento and placed it aside so that she can carry her boy down. When they both turned around, they gasped in surprise, making Sasuke smirk.

He walked towards the duo and ruffled Yukio's hair. "I'll be fine," Sasuke reassured, feeling a sudden emotion he could not describe take over his heart.

"Well, we're leaving. Do you want me to get anything for you, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata murmured. Sasuke looked at her beautiful face.

Yeah, I couldn't give a fuck if this was a dream.

"No."

Hinata nodded, grabbed Yukio's bento, and walked out but not before Sasuke grabbing her wrist.

Hinata's eyes widened and stared at Sasuke.

Kami, if this was your way in compensating for taking everything away from me...

The raven-haired boy took a deep breath, leaned forward and gently placed his lips upon Hinata's, not really pressing.

He felt her smile and that's when he surged forward and kissed her passionately, wanting to taste her, mark her.

Remind her that she should have been his, and would always be his.

Not Naruto's.

Not anyone's.

Right now, in this moment, in the kitchen, with him placing a trembling hand on her jaw, kissing the life from her, she was Hinata Uchiha.

Kami, it sounded so right.

"Ewwwww."

Hinata pulled away, laughing, making Sasuke groan because of the cockblock in the form of his son.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she muttered lowly with a lustful glint in her eyes, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine.

* * *

When Hinata left with their son, Sasuke had paced the now homely compound with the thought What the fuck is going on?

But as of now, all inhibitions flew out the window as Hinata rolled her hips against his.

Sasuke's face was flushed as he tried to control his menacing hunger for her. She attacked his lips with hers, licking his bottom lip and asking for entrance which he gave her oh so willingly.

Her tongue fought with his as she dominated, heat coursing through both their veins in the sensation.

They were currently in the living room, making out heavily on the couch. Sasuke grasped the ends of her long skirt and pulled the offending article up, trailing long fingers across her calves and thighs.

Hinata moaned. She bit his bottom lip and moved downward, nibbling on his earlobe. Sasuke groaned in frustration at her teasing, "H-Hinata..."

He heard her musical giggle as she leaned back and stared at him, her eyes somewhat darkened with desire.

"What do you want, Sasuke-kun?" she asked feigning innocence, blinking her long lashes at him.

Sasuke gulped.

This woman would be the death of him.

He could still feel her moving hips, he grasped her bottom and pressed her harder agains his clothed hard-on.

"Y-you. I want you," he gasped out when he felt her small hand under his shirt, skittering across his abs.

Hinata bit her finger and gave him a look that made the hunger in him sore. "How do you want me?" she whispered.

Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes.

This was happening.

This was really fucking happening.

He heard her beautiful laughter as she got off of his lap. He immediately opened his eyes and was about to reprimand her when he caught her stripping for him.

His cock twitched with interest as his now sharinganned eyes watch her remove her shirt (a shirt with the Uchiha symbol etched on the back) with grace and regality of one who had once belonged to a prestigious clan. His eyes trailed down on her hips, wiggling out of the long skirt she modestly wore in front of everyone else.

Her gorgeous body was only for him and him alone, he wanted to growl out.

Hinata wasn't as thin and lithe as the other girls. She filled out in all the right places. With her full curves, toned stomach, generous breasts, she came out of every man's wet dream.

Not even Naruto can have this.

She was his.

With anew confidence, Sasuke stood up and dominantly pulled her back on his lap now clad only in her black lacy garments. He levelled her white-lavender eyes with his red ones and dared her to do anything else other than listen to him.

He leaned forward after a short while and whispered in her ear. "Ride me, Hime."

Hinata bit her bottom lip making Sasuke want to ravage her.

Hinata nodded desperately making him smirk as the indigo-haired girl pulled back to remove him of his pants.

They were both obviously too aroused to do any more foreplay as Hinata grasped his hard length making Sasuke's eyes roll back.

The feel of her soft yet calloused handa around his shaft was doing wonders to him.

Hinata's salivated at the sight of her husband's cock and quickly removed her damp panties as she lowered herself once again on his lap this time, taking in all his hard length.

Sasuke vainly held onto his self control as he felt her wonderful warmth and wetness envelop his manhood.

He had been fantasising about this for quite some time now, it was nothing compared to the real thing.

Nothing.

"S-sasuke...oh Sasuke," Hinata gasped, moving in an upward and downward motion, loving the way he filled her up.

Sasuke groaned, he never wanted this to end. He grasped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Their teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance as heat built up in his stomach.

Sasuke moved down, kissing her neck, jaw, and collarbones. His hands trembled as he unclasped her bra and threw it aside, somewhere in the room. Her voluptuous breasts popped out, going along with her rapid motions on top of him. Sasuke looked up at her and almost ejaculated.

He had never, in his entire life, seen someone as beautiful and sexy as Hinata right now. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips, red and bruised (because of him), were slightly ajar in pure ecstasy as she greedily lapped his cock into her.

Sasuke growled in feral hunger as he dove in and licked her erected nipple while rubbing the other bud with his forefinger and thumb.

She tasted delicious.

Sasuke opened his mouth wider and sucked on her abundant breast, worshipping her body with his tongue. Her fingers tightened around his dark locks.

"SASUKE," she moaned out, her chest heaving, her movements getting faster.

He felt her clench around his cock. Sasuke threw his head back. Fuck, she was so tight and wet and hot and, Kami, amazing.

His large hands grasped her full hips, hopefully leaving marks-his marks, and fucked up into her. Hinata gasped out softly. "H-harder, S-s-sasuke," she murmured, meeting his hips with hers.

Sasuke smirked and drove into her, harder and deeper each time.

Her indigo hair now matter against her sweaty forehead, making her look the more appealing and fucking beautiful.

"No one, Hime, no one can make you feel like this, except me," Sasuke whispered in her ear as she humped down on him.

Hinata moaned louder, Sasuke's pride going off radar as Sasuke rabbited into that spot. With a few more sloppy thrusts, they both reach their peak and Sasuke filled her up with his cum.

"S-SASUKE," she screamed his name as he painted her walls.

Sasuke rid himself of his soiled shirt and pulled her exhausted body towards his chest. He heard her murmur happily as she burrowed deeper in his warmth.

It should be uncomfortable considering they were both butt naked on their couch, both smelling like sweat and semen.

But for some reason, Sasuke did not want to get up just yet and shower. She was in his arms after a very amazing love-making.

Sasuke couldn't ask for more.

"Only you, Sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered, her voice filled with love and admiration towards the man who was still inside her.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him blissfully.

Sasuke's heart pounded faster and faster, afraid she would hear it.

"Hinata..."

Hinata closed her eyes and cuddled her husband. Sasuke smiled and stroke her.

"Hinata, I love you."

There was no response, only a soft heavy breathing. Sasuke sighed as he followed his wife in slumber.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

After showering and then having sex in the shower and then showering again, they walked out of the compound to pick up Yukio.

Naruto's apartment was still located in the same area. The couple clambered up the staircase.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably at the thought of seeing Naruto.

Hinata knocked on the door.

"COMIIIIING"

he expected a punch across his face, a rasengan up his ass, but Naruto welcomed them with his usually bright smile and twinkling azure eyes.

Hinata smiled back at Naruto, her eyes crinkling with delight. Sasuke growled, a tingle of jealousy stirring in him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, pushing past the bumbling blonde in search of Yukio.

The two friends watch the indigo-haired woman kneel down and scoop Yukio into her arms.

Sasuke smiled warmly.

This was his family.

what he was meant to have.

"You got lucky, teme."

Sasuke startled out of his dreamy reverie and took a look at his best friend. Now that Sasuke's noticed it, there waa a hint of sadness hidden in his blue eyes.

"Hn."

Naruto diverted his gaze from Hinata and Yukio and looked at Sasuke. "I...I was too late...to have realised..." Naruto shook his head, cutting off his words.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

So Naruto had regrets as well.

"You had been an idiot," Sasuke agreed lowly, not sure whether he was talking about him or Naruto.

"Yeah. I had."

* * *

The shuriken hit each red mark with perfect precision making Sasuke smirk proudly.

Yukio grinned at his father, warming up Sasuke's every being.

"I did it, otousan! A-are you proud of me?" asked Yukio abashedly, playing with gis fingers. He reminded Sasuke of both himself and Hinata.

The boy was brilliant.

Sasuke gazed into his son's immature sharingan and smiled a true smile. He poked Yukio on the forehead fondly, "Yes. I am."

Yukio beamed up at Sasuke, and Sasuke knew that he would give Yukio the world if he just smiled.

"One day, I wanna be as strong as you, otousan!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked down at the smaller version of him.

"No."

Yukio's gaze fell.

Sasuke sighed contentedly, ruffling Yukio's indigo hair.

"You'll be stronger."

* * *

"You're his hero, you know," whispered Hinata as the two gazed down on their son sleeping on his bed, cuddling an orange fox plush toy, kudos from Naruto.

Sasuke glanced at his wife and then back at the sleeping figure of his son.

"I think he's mine."

Sasuke looked back at Hinata who was smiling at him. She stood on her tippy toes and pecked him on the lips.

Sasuke sagged against her soft body and hugged her close to him. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to let go for fear that it would soon vanish.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, running her fingertips across his hairline.

Sasuke shook his head and fully smiled at her.

"Nothing...it's just...I can't believe I have you..."

Hinata smiled back, blush painting across her face.

"Sasuke," she breathed, tears forming in her eyes.

And Sasuke just couldn't stop.

"When I was stuck in darkness...when I was with Orochimaru...all I ever...when I saw you, it was like I saw the world in a new light. I lost everything. My home, my clan, my family, my big brother...but then there was you," Sasuke murmured, kissing her forehead.

"And now Yukio too. You both are my world."

He felt Hinata sobbing softly onto his shirt and he clung unto her.

Sasuke was not a man of many words but he was a man in love with Hinata Hyu-Uchiha and he needed to vent off his feelings to her.

She had the right to know.

Sasuke wasn't stupid but he was also human. What the Uchiha found out after killing his brother and enacting his awaited-for-revenge, shinobi are first human before ninja.

They all act upon their emotions whether it was of hatred, anger, loneliness...

And right now, Sasuke was letting himself be human.

"Sasuke, I love you. Don't forget that," she mumbled shakily.

They exited Yukio's room and went into their bedroom.

That night, Sasuke held his Hinata to his chest, afraid that tomorrow, she wouldn't be there anymore.


End file.
